The present invention relates generally to a grinding machine and more specifically to a grinding wheel mounting assembly.
In grinding machines, such as crankshaft grinders and camshaft grinders, a grinding wheel is rotated and brought into contact with a workpiece to perform a grinding operation. In time, the grinding wheel may become worn and replacement necessary. Because the time required to replace the grinding wheel results in lost production, attempts have been made to provide a grinding wheel mounting assembly which is quickly and easily released.
Known grinding wheel mounting arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 922,049; 1,193,525; 2,616,230; 2,747,343; 3,728,827; and 3,967,415. A known grinding wheel hub mounting arrangement is also disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,137,066.